Eventual synthesis of human interferon would appear to be the only practical approach to the thorough clinical trial of this antiviral substance since it is present in such minute amounts in biological sources. The end result of this study can only be achieved through isolation of sufficient amounts for structure determination, and for the study of the possibility that parts of the molecule can be removed by chemical or enzymic degradation without loss of functional capacity.